1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wavelength conversion member, a method for manufacturing the wavelength conversion member, and a backlight assembly including the wavelength conversion member.
2. Description of Related Art
A wavelength conversion member may be used in a backlight assembly of a display device that may display images according to input data. The display device may be, for example, a liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, an organic light emitting display, an inorganic electroluminescent (EL) display, a field emission display, a surface-conduction electron-emitter display, a plasma display, or a cathode ray display.
As an example, a liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal layer arranged between two transparent substrates and may include a backlight assembly for providing light to the liquid crystal layer. Light transmission for each pixel of the liquid crystal display device may be adjusted by controlling liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, for displaying a desired image.
The backlight assembly may include a light source portion, a light guide plate, a diffusion plate, a reflective plate, and various optical sheets.
In general, the light source portion may include a light source for emitting blue light and may include a wavelength conversion material positioned on the light source for converting the blue light into white light. The light source portion may provide the white light to the light guide plate or the diffusion plate, such that the liquid crystal layer may receive white light.